In 31 Days
by TKS-bishies
Summary: Fuji drinks a misplaced bottle of Inui Juice and.. changes. Tezuka is the one who finds him and is held responsible. He really wonders how he is supposed to cope with all these happenings until Fuji changes back. And in the midst of all these, feelings might be able to squeeze themselves in and join in the chaos. Well.. this was going to be an exciting roller coaster ride. /Fluff/


**A/N:** Hey guys! So I'm back with a story that is kinda.. very... fluffy. It cannot be said that there is no plot because there will be, but it really is a very fluffy fic so... Yeah. The main aim of it is to brighten up your day (should you need it) and if you're looking for something that is very deep then this story probably wouldn't satisfy you (but it'll make you happy I hope).

I just want to clarify that there might be possible OOC because this story might make Tezuka seem a little more expressive but as he is just a Junior High student, I'd like to think he would be abit more expressive than really stoic. Soooo... ON WITH THE STORY!

DISCLAIMER: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me

'_Thoughts_'

"**Speech"**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Fuji<strong>." Tezuka opened the clubroom door and confidently stepped inside.

"**I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, student council meeting dragged o-... Fuji...**?"

Furrowing his eyebrows slightly, deep brown eyes swept across the clubroom sharply, as it's owner worked to figure out what in the world was going on. There, in the middle of the floor lay a bottle that suspiciously looked like Inui's. Not too far off, a Seigaku uniform, shirt and all, lay crumpled in a mess. Without having to check for a name, Tezuka could identify it as Fuji's uniform. After all, there was only one regular member who was as slight as to fit into that senior high uniform.

"**Fu...ji?**" Racking his brain to think of the possible whereabouts of the blue-eyed genius and the reason as to why he wasn't wearing his school uniform (might he possibly be _naked_?), the tall male felt something tug at his uniform pants. Quickly, the Seigaku Tennis Club captain glanced down at his feet, only for his eyes to widen in surprise.

"**Mraowwww**" it sounded. Eyes widening comically, the ever composed buchou of the tennis club stumbled back against the door, and stared down at the floor.

"**Mraowwwwwwwwwwwww**" it called again, pouncing up onto Tezuka's shoes as he stared, unresponsive, at the ball of fur.

Closing his eyes and pinching at the bridge of his nose, the proud head of the student council took a deep breathe and strode to the bench by the side of the room, only to drop down onto it and stare, once again, at the lump of fur by the door following his movements curiously with its eyes. His head reeled in surprise and all thoughts of Fuji was pushed to the back of his mind. _Temporarily_.

A moment or two passed, before the strict captain narrowed his eyes and spoke aloud to the empty room and himself. Oh, and the lump of fur he now recognises as a kitten.

**"Wait, this kitten must belong to a regular club member... It doesn't seem like Echizen's cat. I have seen his before and it's much bigger than this kitten. Kaidoh loves cat but I recall hearing from Inui that he doesn't have a pet. What is a cat even doing here...Don't they know it's against the rules for them to bring pets to school... Maybe I should just chase it out..?**"

And he promptly started in surprise as the kitten yowled at him. It was weird, but at that moment, Tezuka felt like the kitten was somewhat offended by what he had said as it stared at him unabashedly. Narrowing his eyes to something akin a glare at the furry lump, the student council president stared back at the kitten, mentally patting himself on the back for taking no _sass_ from anyone, not even a kitten, however cute it might seem. As he got over his surprise and started to wonder what to do, (because however strict he might be, he wouldn't discipline his team members by purposely handing to the school something ( some _pet_) that might be precious to them), the hazel-haired tennis player absentmindedly let his eyes wander over the kitten. Not one to coo over _cute_ things (that job was happily filled in most of the time by Kikumaru and sometimes, Momoshiro), Tezuka could, in the safety of his mind, admit that this kitten was cute. _Very_ cute in fact, but that was only accepted in the deepest recesses of his brain. It had white fur, unique because the fur was tinged slightly beige, and dotted randomly over it body were pale brown patches (the colour of _Fuji's_ hair Tezuka dutifully noted). It's fur seemed to fluff up as it was and the buchou found himself resisting the odd urge to pat the kitten to see if his hand would sink into its fur, as soft as it seemed. It was so cute too, because it was so small. Only a little bigger than his palm should the kitten lie flat on it, the stoic male caught himself wondering how light it was. Satisfied with his observation, Tezuka returned to his staring match with the kitten, his own caramel-brown eyes never leaving the unique blue orbs of the furball. The unique... _blue_... orbs; _blue_ orbs...; _BLUE_! Whoever heard of a kitten with _glittering blue _eyes!

The ever composed captain jolted back and blinked, startled as the thought crossed his mind. Blinking slowly, and then quickly, as the sapphire eyes he was staring into remained, well, startlingly _blue_, Tezuka let out a baffled sigh. Could this evening get any weirder? How could there be a kitten with blue eyes.. Really? Even the only PERSON he knew with such startling blue orbs was _Fuji_! Fuji who was supposed to be in the clubroom. Fuji who loved to test out Inui's juices even without his permission and without knowing their effects. Fuji... whose uniform was getting trampled on by that pesky kitten as it nosed its way into the uniform pant's pocket. He twitched slightly. There was just no way. The tensai must have went to the bathroom or went looking for a teacher!

'_Naked_?' His mind helpfully supplied but he quickly shoved that thought away. Yes, Fuji _must_ be looking for a teacher!

Turning his attention back to the present, the increasingly suspicious male watched in resignation as the tiny kitten stuck it's head into the pants pocket and then started wiggling into it, till only it's butt was left sticking in the air. There, the little ball of white started to shuffle around and Tezuka watched in slight curiosity, wondering just what was so interesting in the pocket anyways. He watched as the kitten, jiggled, and wiggled, and jiggled, and wiggled some more, without resurfacing from the confines of the pocket. Raising a slight eyebrow unconsciously, he saw the tail of the kitten droop, followed by a small whine as the slightly beige fluff visibly deflated. He deadpanned. The kitten was stuck- with its tiny butt wiggling in the air and more than half it's body in the pocket! Huffing slightly in amusement, Tezuka decided to shove the weirdness of the whole situation to the back of his mind and focus on just getting the kitten out first. Treading to the pants lightly, the tennis player heard another small whine and the corner of his lips lifted slightly.

"**Well, aren't you just clever and nimble you fur-ball. Burrowing your way into something without much consideration, I am impressed**.", the stoic male found himself saying as he crouch down to pick up the ball of fur, bringing along with it Fuji's handphone, which he furrowed his eyebrows at.

Wondering to himself just what he was doing talking so much, and to a kitten no less, the hazel-brown haired captain started and glanced down at the kitten in his palms, where one of his fingers was slightly throbbing in pain from a sharp bite from a certain someone. Eyes narrowing into a glare, he was met with a defiant stare from the big blue orbs of the fluff. Quickly placing the kitten (and the handphone) back onto the floor, he let his rapidly slipping composure drop with himself as he sat down (cross-legged and back straight of course) on the floor. Well yes, it was true that the kitten had blue orbs as startling as Fuji's... but that didn't mean anything. Really. It wasn't thaaaaaat unusual for cats to have blue eyes anyways. Not one to live in denial, and yet also not one to believe in 'magic', Tezuka was conflicted. Yes he was intelligent, and should he rank the scenarios by possibility, the most possible one would be Fuji having been somehow turned into a kitten that was sitting less than two feet away from him. However, as strictly logical as he was intelligent, logic made it so that there was NO WAY the slight male could have turned into that ball of fluff. Mind whirring at a hundred miles per minute, the strict captain blanked out as he stared into space and tried to make sense of the whole Fuji-has-disappeared-and-a-kitten-with-blue eyes-just like him-has-conveniently-appeared scenario. He failed to pay much attention to the kitten, until he felt something hard (no it's not what you're thinking) nudge at him. Eyes absentmindedly drifting down to the ground in response, he raised an eyebrow skeptically as he observed the irritating _finger-biting_ (humph) fluffball push a handphone-Fuji's handphone, towards him, insistently pressing it against his leg by head-butting the phone. Eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion and distress, Tezuka picked up the phone while his mind once again drifted off to Fuji.

_'Hmmm, the sapphire-eyed male must have went and find a teacher (although it is already long past school hours but maybe) and forgot to close the door so a kitten sneaked in here. He might have changed into his regular jersey.. Right. But that's all that could have happened. Fuji could not be that kitten. There was just no way. Because normal people don't just change into kittens randomly. So he could not be the kitten.'_

Nodding to himself satisfactorily, the tennis club captain then glanced down at his- no _Fuji's_ phone.

'_Right. There was no way he was tha-'_

Tezuka cut off his internal monologue as he gaped, jaws unhinged and eyes unblinking at the phone held loosely in his hand. There, displayed on the screen, were three words that turned the down-to-earth captain's world upside down.

_**'Tezuka... I am Fuji'**_

Well... That did it then.

Wearily, Tezuka sighed and stared at the white kitten sitting a little away from him, staring at him inquisitively and dare he say, smugly.

He had kind of expected it. (even though he had fervently tried to push the idea out of his head) It was _Fuji_ and _Inui_ after all...

* * *

><p>AN: YAY so this concluded the first chapter and I hope it's fluffy enough for you? Not much plot yet but it'll happen and then the romance will appear. I'll try to update this in about three weeks time and then after that updates should be abit more frequent. Please R/R and constructive feedback is more than welcome. Also, any ideas or plot bunnies are welcome to hop on and enjoy the ride. Just leave a comment or PM me. Thank you!


End file.
